Of Kimonos and Pompadours
by Phoenix0725
Summary: A collection of ThatchIzo drabbles, written for various memes on Tumblr. It's marked as complete, but will be updated every once in a while.
1. Vampire

**_Yo! Here you are, more drabbles. I have no idea how many of you like this pairing, but I think it's great!_**

**_**_Beta'ed by lunarshores._**_**

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight. Izo said goodbye to his friends, who were going to stay at the club for a little longer, and turned to walk home. His hair was a little disheveled, and, though he would never admit it, his make-up was smudged. The wind was blowing hard, causing his kimono to fly around him in a flurry of bright colors. He didn't live far away from the club. If he did, he definitely wouldn't be leaving it so late, when who-knew-what kind of people were roaming the streets.<p>

Speaking of which, one of them was leaning against the wall of a building in an alley he was passing. Izo paid the man no attention, opting instead to quickly walk as far away as he could.

To his complete and utter horror, the man started following him. After about three minutes of this, shoving away all of his fear, he decided to confront his stalker.

"Why are you following me?!" He yelled at the man. His stalker's hair was styled into a pompadour, and the clothes he was wearing seemed to be from a completely different time period. The man smiled kindly.

"I don't think that someone as beautiful as you should be walking home alone at this time of the night." His smile turned into a predatory grin, and in the scarce light that the streetlamps provided, Izo could see his canines elongate. "After all, someone might eat you up."

As the fear came back full force, Izo started running.


	2. Pen Pals

Thatch carefully opened the envelope and took out a piece of paper from inside. He unfolded it, expecting to be met with Izo's elegant handwriting, but instead saw something completely different from what he was used to. He furrowed his eyebrows and started reading the slightly crude scrawl.

_Dear Thatch,_

_My name is Ace. I'm Izo's brother._

Thatch couldn't help the twisting feeling in his stomach. Why would Izo's brother be writing to him? He just knew that something must've happened…

_Sooo… where should I begin? Izo was in a bit of an accident._

Thatch could have sworn that his heart stopped beating the moment he read that sentence. He took a deep breath before continuing. To read the letter.

_He's gonna be stuck in the hospital for a long little while, and won't be able to write to you. I just thought that you should know, so that you wouldn't have to worry when he doesn't answer your letters._

Did that mean that Izo couldn't use his arms? Or something worse?

_I thought that maybe you'd want to visit him, considering the two of you have been writing to each other for the past 2 years._

Thatch's eyes skimmed the rest of the letter, only stopping when he got to the address of the hospital and Ace's phone number. He bit his lip, before walking over to his desk. He turned the computer on and started searching for the next flight to New World City.

_Dear Ace,_

_I'll be there as soon as I can._

* * *

><p>"You <em>what<em>?!" Izo all but shrieked at Ace. The black-haired man swallowed audibly and started moving in the direction of the door.

"I told him to come visit you," he mumbled almost inaudibly, avoiding eye-contact with the furious man before him.

"You complete and _utter_ idiot! What, do you want him to find out that we're part of the mafia?! Do you think it will take him long to figure out that something's not right?!" Ace's head suddenly snapped up. He looked at Izo with slightly narrowed eyes.

"You know what, I think that Marco's right. You _really_ need to relieve all of that sexual tension," he said in a thoughtful voice.

Ace ducked as a cup was thrown his way, before quickly making his way out the door, ignoring all of the profanities being shouted at him.


	3. Superhero

_**Once again, beta'ed by lunarshores!**_

* * *

><p>If Thatch hadn't been tied up, he could have easily taken care of his captors. At least, that's what he tried to tell himself in a lame attempt to soothe his hurt pride.<p>

He was stuck in Oyaji's office. The number one most secure place in the building. Theoretically, he wasn't supposed to be there, but he really wanted to use his lunch break to get Oyaji's office errr… _ready_ for the meeting that would be held later that day.

He hadn't expected to be a hostage in a robbery attempt gone wrong.

He really had no idea how the two people got into the building, but he was pretty much certain that they couldn't have done it without inside help. Someone had to have told them when the office would be one had counted on Thatch's preparations. When he pulled the alarm (Stupid, he knew. He should've just stayed hidden and let them take what they could. At least then he wouldn't be in this mess), he was quickly caught and tied to a chair. He heard the sirens shortly after. When they were contacted to the authorities, the robbers had made demands, but unfortunately for them, it looked like the FBI wouldn't give in to them.

All in all, Thatch was pretty sure that he would be dead soon.

He almost screamed when someone put a hand over his mouth.

"Shhh," the person standing behind him said. Thatch could have _sworn _that he knew that voice, but he just couldn't place it. He blamed it all on the adrenaline currently in his system. Thatch looked at the robbers, who currently had their backs to him, before carefully turning his head to the side to see if he could get a glance at the person standing behind him. It didn't work, he couldn't turn his head far enough see them. He only caught a glimpse of pink robes before the hand left his mouth, and the person crouched down. He felt them put a blade to the ropes binding him to the chair. They started cutting.

Thatch could only hope that they wouldn't get caught before he got free. Fortunately, the robbers didn't turn to look at him at all, opting to speak to each other in hushed whispers. Of course, it didn't last. Not with Thatch's luck.

"No! This isn't how this was supposed to turn out at all!" one of the men suddenly shouted. They turned to look at their captive. Thatch paled visibly, but almost sighed in relief when they didn't notice anything. The person behind him must've somehow hidden themselves from view in order to avoid getting caught. The other man walked up to him, his face hidden by the mask he wore.

"What will we do with you?" Thatch didn't answer. How could he, when he was still gagged? He looked his captor in the eyes, seeing as they were the only visible part of his face, in an attempt to figure out what he was thinking. It seemed that his eyebrows were drawn together. The man sighed, before taking a step back and taking out a gun.

"I guess we have no other choice." He aimed the weapon at Thatch's head.

"But Sabo…" the other man protested, stepping forward.

"No, Ace. He has to go. He knows too much." _Sabo_ didn't turn his gaze away from Thatch, whose eyes were impossibly wide, heart threatening to burst through his ribcage.

Someone fell from the ceiling, behind them, in a flurry of pink. Sabo didn't notice, busy placing his finger on the trigger. The person knocked Ace out with a strong blow to the nape of his neck. It was only when Ace fell to the floor with a thud that Sabo whirled around to face the person. It was the first time Thatch saw them. They wore a traditional kimono and had their black hair tied back in a… Thatch had no idea _what _kind of hairstyle that was. His face was covered by a smooth, white porcelain mask with eyeholes.

"What the _fuck_?! Ace?" There was no answer from the unmoving body on the floor. Sabo scowled and shot the gun. The figure before him jumped to the side to dodge the oncoming bullet, before rushing towards the criminal. He knocked the weapon out of Sabo's hand. It clattered as it hit the marble floor. As the man and woman were preoccupied with each other, Thatch got up from the chair, severed ropes falling to the floor. Sabo delivered a punch to the other person's mask. It cracked. The kimono-clad figure stumbled back and raised a hand to her face. Thatch, thankful for the distraction, grabbed a small potted plant from a nearby shelf and rushed forward. When he was standing behind Sabo, he lifted the item up into the air and brought it down on the man's head. Both Sabo and the remains of the plant crashed to the ground. Thatch raised his head to look at the person who'd just saved his life. The left side of the mask had gotten dislodged, and the woman was holding it in her hand.

Only it wasn't a woman.

"I-Izo?!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sooo... how about a review? *wiggles eyebrows*<strong>_


End file.
